Wishing for 15
by NICK54222
Summary: Max makes a wish to be older and bigger. It leads him to being someone else and being sent through time 7 years. Now Max must survive High School as a new human while trying to achieve his goal: put an end to the 3rd Graders who bully him!
1. Wanting to Be Bigger and Older

**Wishing for 15**

**A Dragon Tales Fanfiction**

**Chapter 1: Wanting to Be Bigger and Older**

**Description: Max (6) has been facing problems ever since he started 1****st**** Grade. He wanted it to be very acceptable for him, but it is much worse than he expected. His main problem is that he is too small for a lot of activities. He also wanted to go on several rides despite that he was too young. And finally, he has been bullied by 3****rd**** Graders who make him sad for their disrespectful words about how young he is and how he will never be as big as them for anytime in his life. Thankfully, his sister Emmy (8) and their good friend Enrique (also 8) support him. But no matter how many times they tell the bullies to quit bullying him, they continue to do so. Eventually, Max decides to make a wish to be bigger and older after deciding to fight them and get annoyed of their words, showing the bullies that he can grow up to be a man. So one day, he goes to Dragon Land to tell his Dragon Friends his wish. But they wonder if that can even happen. Quetzal says that is impossible unless you see a human wizard in Dragon Land who has that power. But they are warned that something bad might happen. Max, however, goes out before Quetzal gives him that information, followed by his friends. They find the wizard in the mountains. He says that his wish will be granted to those who need him most. Max tells him what his situation is and he wishes to be bigger and older. The wizard asks Max to tell him to customize his age. Max tells him that he wants to be as old as Emmy and her age in 7 years. The wizard tells him that he can make the wish, but before he could tell him the only problem, Max shakes his stick, casting the wish and causing him to go to sleep. His friends react to what happened. They learn that they will have to wait. 7 years pass by and Max wakes up in his room, but when he goes to the mirror to see what he looks like, he notices the calendar and sees that 7 years truly have passed. He wonders why as he goes into the bathroom, where he is given a big surprise.**

**We will only discuss major characters for the story. Anyone else will just be minor.**

Max Montez: The protagonist. He is bullied for his size and age. He wishes to be older to show them. So one day, when he goes to Dragon Land and finds a wizard, he is given a surprise as his wish to be 15 years old changes him into a new person who is 15 years old. Throughout the story, he is a normal freshman at a High School his sister and good friend Enrique goes to. He falls in love with someone and sees the bullies who harassed him years ago. They bully other people, but he stops them multiple times in the story wondering why they are still bullying others. Eventually, he notices photos of himself and realizes what he caused. He learns about that his life as a High School freshman was just an alternate life and caused his true self to have committed suicide due to the bulling. This causes him to try to return to his old life 7 years ago. The next day, his problem with the bullies ends.

Clay Acarius: Max's alter ego when his wish is made. He wakes up 7 years later as Emmy's age. He learns about stuff he will do when he will actually be older. He falls in love with a girl and stops the same bullies he was harassed by many times before finding out what happened to his real ego. He reveals his true identity to Emmy before he starts planning to return back to his time, but not before giving his girlfriend a kiss. He is revealed also to be one of the wizard's servants and helps Max with his problem in his time.

Emmy Montez: Max's sister. She helps Max when he is bullied for his size and age. She keeps telling the bullies to stop harassing Max, even though they continue to bully him. She knows of Max's wish to be older and bigger to show the bullies that he can be bigger. After Max makes his wish, she finds him (as Clay) in his bed (she does not find out he is Max until later in the story) one morning 7 years later. She helps Max as Clay get through is new life and finds out first that Max is Clay. In the end, she helps Max return to his old life.

Enrique Sanchez: A good friend of Emmy and Max who, like Emmy, helps Max when he is bullied and knows of Max's wish to be bigger and older. However, when he meets Clay 7 years later, he notices his concern for Max, up to the reveal of Clay's identity, which is indeed Max. Learning that Emmy is helping Max get back to his time, he decides to assist him as well.

Ace: Max's girlfriend as Clay. They meet one day when he makes his school's football team win a game for his efforts to lead the team to the championship. Constantly when they are together, the bullies are seen harassing 7th graders Clay knows as his friends that were in his grade before he made his wish. She is revealed to be one of the wizard's servants and Clay's girlfriend.

Duskon: A wizard in Dragon Land who accepts Max's request to be Emmy's age 7 years later. Max does not listen to the effects of the wish 100% though. Max (as Clay) finds him as a 100-year man who followed him through time and tells him about what happened when he went through time to become Clay Acarius. He is deceased in the end of the story with Clay and Ace serving him.

Travis, Randy, and Harold: The bullies of Max. They harass him when he is only 6 years old. But when he is Clay, they are stopped multiple times, to the point that they stop for good.

**That's all the MAJOR characters in this story. Teachers are in this story, but are not as important in this story. Let's begin!**

**Max and Emmy's House**

Max is sleeping one morning when his alarm clock rings.

He turns it off and wakes up.

"So, another day of 1st Grade is about to begin. I hope it's better than yesterday.", said Max.

Max began to remember the times he was bullied.

**Flashback**

Max was playing out on the playground when he saw 3 bullies walk towards him.

"Hey short-face! You can't be as tall as us!", said Randy, one of the bullies.

"Yeah, and you can't be as old as us either!", said Harold, another bully.

Max began to feel sad.

"Stop doing this?", he said, weeping.

"Not until you are tall enough!", said Harold.

"Yeah, and old enough!", said Randy.

"I can do this!", said Max.

"No you can't!", said Travis, the leader of the bullies.

The three of them laughed until Emmy came by.

"Stop it you three!", she said.

The bullies ran away.

Emmy walked up to Max.

"Are you alright Max?", she asked him.

"Yeah, since you came.", said Max.

"As long as I'm here, those bullies will not make you sad.", said Emmy.

**Another Day**

Max was out in the playground again when he saw the bullies walk up to him.

Max started to run, but the bullies caught him and threw him onto the ground.

"Slow down, shorty!", said the bullies.

Enrique saw the bullies and walked up to them.

"Stop this! Leave him alone!", he said.

The bullies ran away.

"Are you alright Max?", Enrique asked.

"Yeah.", said Max.

"Me and Emmy will protect you from those bullies.", said Enrique.

**Another Day**

Max was eating his lunch when the bullies walked over and pushed his face into the food.

"Shorty-face! Shorty-face! You can't be big as us!" said all 3 bullies.

Emmy and Enrique saw what happened and walked up to the bullies.

"STOP IT!", they both shouted at them.

The bullies ran off.

Emmy and Enrique went up to Max.

"Are you OK?", they asked him.

"Yeah.", said Max.

**End Flashback**

"I just hope those bullies don't push me around!", Max thought.

Max went downstairs to get his breakfast for the morning.

**Living Room**

When Max saw his parents, his breakfast was ready to be fed to him.

"Thanks Mom.", said Max.

"You're welcome Max.", said his mother.

As his family ate breakfast, Max realized that he was also having problems about being too small and young for rides at amusement parks.

He starts to remember them.

**Flashback**

Max and his family were at an amusement park.

Max wanted to ride on the roller coasters.

He ran to the line, but was sad to see what he saw.

He was too short to ride the roller coaster.

Max tried at other roller coasters, but he could only ride the ones for his age.

His parents tried to help him, but Max ran off crying.

**Another Day**

Max was at a center for fun.

He saw many fun games and wanted to try them out.

They were rock climbing, laser tag, and fun indoor rides.

But each ride had an age requirement Max could not do.

Max ran off crying again.

**End Flashback**

"Max, I hope those bullies stop pushing you around today.", said his father.

Max felt much better.

**At School That Day**

Max was playing Basketball with his friends when he saw the bullies again.

Max tried to ignore him, but they ran up to him and threw him into the hoop.

"Get down, shorty-face!", said Travis.

"Yeah, and shrink down to a baby age!", said Harold.

"Or maybe you can be there until you are big enough!", said Randy.

The bullies laughed and Max was sad.

Max realized that he would be bullied everyday of school.

He started to get mad.

"Oh yeah? Then try and grow up yourself!", said Max, angrily.

Emmy and Enrique noticed him getting mad and ran towards him.

The bullies banged the hoop until Max fell out.

"What, are you going to call me small and young?", Max asked them.

They picked him up, but Max started punching Travis, kicking Harold, and slapping Randy.

"Max!", said Emmy.

The three bullies threw Max down hard, but Max still attacked them.

Teachers came to the group.

Emmy and Enrique ran up and got Max.

"Max, are you alright?", Emmy asked him.

"Yeah, but when we get home, we need to talk.", said Max.

"About what?", Enrique asked.

"What I must do with those bullies.", said Max.

Travis, Harold, and Randy were taken to the principal's office for bullying Max.

Max was taken to the nurse later on.

**The Playroom That Afternoon**

Max, Emmy, and Enrique were in the Playroom, awaiting Max's plan.

"Max, what could you possibly want now?", Enrique asked.

"I want to be bigger and older so that I could show those bullies I can grow up.", said Max.

"But why? When you are bigger, you might not be able to do things you did in Dragon Land that helped us.", said Emmy.

"It's for those bullies. I call it my surprise to them!", said Max.

"But why do that when you could just tell someone about it?", Emmy asked.

"I need to take care of them and show them not to push me around.", said Max.

Emmy and Enrique started to look concerned.

**Throughout the Next Few Days**

Throughout the next few days, the bullies harassed Max, but each time he was harassed, he fought back with his fists and feet.

Each time, Emmy and Enrique saw his anger and took him to safety.

But then, after one day, Max screamed out loud "THAT'S IT! I NEED HELP FROM MY FRIENDS!".

Emmy and Enrique knew whom he was talking about.

**That Weekend**

Max, Emmy, and Enrique decided to go to Dragon Land and help Max with his problem with the bullies.

So they said the rhyme and went to Dragon Land.

**Dragon Land**

Ord, a blue dragon, Cassie, a pink dragon, and Zak and Wheezie, a two-headed dragon (Zak is green and Wheezie is purple), were playing Dragon Disk when Max, Emmy, and Enrique appeared.

"Max! Emmy! Enrique!", said Ord as he ran up to them and hugged them.

After hugging them, they saw Max's smile.

"You seem happy Max. Why?", Zak asked him.

"I'm wanting to wish to be bigger and older.", said Max.

"Why? I don't think anyone can do that.", said Cassie.

"I have bullies I need to take care of right now!", said Max.

They all gasped.

"Maybe we should see Quetzal.", said Cassie.

"LOOOOOOOOVVVVVVEEE IIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!", said Wheezie.

So they flew to The School in The Sky.

**The School in The Sky**

When they arrived at The School in The Sky, Quetzal saw them from the window.

He went outside to see why they were here to see him.

"Ola, ninos! Why have you come?", said Quetzal.

"Max wants to make his wish to be bigger and older because bullies harass him for his size and age.", said Emmy.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. But come inside. There is a way to do that." said Quetzal.

So the gang went inside.

**Inside the School in The Sky**

The gang sat down as Quetzal got his book.

He looked for the page and found Max's answer.

"Ah yes, a wizard that is a human exists. He can grant your wishes but they have some downsides to them. So be careful.", said Quetzal.

"Where is he Quetzal?", Max asked.

"In the Stickleback Mountains.", said Quetzal.

Max ran out saying, "Get ready bullies! Prepare to be shown that I can grow up!", said Max.

"Wait Max!", said Quetzal.

The gang followed Max.

"Oh no. I think they did not realize the danger Max is about to enter.", Quetzal thought.

**Outside the School in The Sky**

Max ran outside and stopped to wait for Ord so that he could go to the wizard.

"Let's go find that wizard!", said Max.

Ord flew, knowing that Max could be in danger.

The rest of the gang followed him.

Max saw a cave after a few minutes of flying in the mountains.

"There's the cave!", said Max.

Ord descended, as well as the rest of the gang.

"What is in that cave?", Emmy asked.

"I don't know. But we will find out soon enough.", said Enrique.

Even though some were scared, the gang went inside the cave.

**Duskon's Cave**

When they got to the end of the cave, they saw a wizard with a stick.

"Hello humans and dragons. I am Duskon. I know why you have come. I have sensed the reason.

"What is it?", they all asked.

"Max, you wanted to be bigger and older to show some of the bullies you have what for.", said Duskon.

"Yes. I wish that I was Emmy's age 7 years later.", said Max.

"I can grant that wish, but there might be…", said Duskon before he saw Max run up to him.

"I need to do this now!", said Max.

He shook Duskon's stick and his wish was granted.

But however, he was still what he is now, but asleep.

"MAX!", the gang screamed as they saw Max fall asleep.

When they saw him, they were sad.

"Do not worry. Max was just cocky to get his dreams.", said Duskon.

"I think that was serious.", said Enrique.

"But now you must wait 7 years to have him fulfill his wish.", said Duskon.

"What about you?", Emmy asked.

"I will follow him through time and when he finds out, I will see him and speak with him about the situation.", said Duskon.

So Duskon went through time to find Max.

"Max, I hope you are alright.", said Emmy.

**Max's House 7 Years Later**

Max's family mourned after they found out he "committed suicide" because of the bullies at school.

They remember him by not changing his room.

However, magically, someone was under the covers in the room.

Apparently, the person in the bed was actually Max himself!

The alarm clock began to ring at 5:00.

Max pushed the sleep button.

"Those bullies better be ready because now that I'm bigger and older, I can show those bullies what for!", he said in a different voice.

Max got out of bed, but he noticed that his "pajamas" were a lot different now than they were when he was 6.

His Pajamas were now a light blue T-Shirt and white shorts.

"I guess these Pajamas are fine, I guess.", said Max.

He then saw that his bed was smaller than his size.

"Something is going on here!", said Max.

He decided to look at himself at a mirror, but he saw a calendar first.

It said that the date was 7 years after he made his wish.

The date was 8/20/08 instead of what Max intended (which was supposed to be 11/05/01) (yes, this is supposed to take place when Dragon Tales was still on TV, but when Enrique was with Max and Emmy).

"I really need to see myself! It's 7 years later than what I wanted it to be!", said Max.

He ran into the bathroom, where he saw himself in the mirror.

Max was in shock to see his reflection.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Chapter 2: Introductions at High School**

**Description: After Max sees himself, he freaks out as he was transformed into a form he had not expected to be (he looks like Clay from Mario Tennis: Power Tour indeed). His scream wakes up his sister, now 15 years old. Max hides in his bed in his room. Emmy walks into his room and notices him under the covers. Max had to introduce himself, but for an unknown reason, he said his name, but it was odd. Instead of his name, he said "Clay Acarius". His parents, who see him as Clay Acarius, adopt him and register him to Nexus Academy High School as a new 9****th**** Grader, where Emmy would be going to school in September. Can Max, now as Clay Acarius, survive his first day of high school even though he has not even finished Elementary School or started Middle School?**


	2. Introductions at High School

**Wishing for 15**

**Chapter 2**

**Introductions at High School**

**Description: Max is surprised at his new look and begins to freak out when he sees himself in the mirror following his wish to be taken 7 years by accident. His scream wakes up his sister. She wonders who screamed and found out that the scream was in the bathroom. Max hides in his bed under the covers. Emmy sees him go into his room and hide under the covers. However, when Emmy checks on him, she notices that the person she saw was bigger than Max's bed. She finds under the covers Max (who is now Clay from Mario Tennis: Power Tour). Emmy asks Max why he is in her house. He tells her that he is homeless. Emmy said that he would be adopted, but he is asked for his name. Max tried to say his name, but he magically said "Clay Acarius". So until he can find out why he traveled 7 years into the future, he needs to realize why this has happened to him now as "Clay Acarius". Later that morning, he is adopted into the family when his parents wake up from their slumber and Emmy introduces him to them. Clay (actually Max) is shown around the town and finds out that he would be going to the same school as Emmy, which would be Nexus Academy High School (it's a public school). Just as he walks out of the school from registration, he sees Travis, Randy, and Harold. Clay recognizes them as his bullies, but now, they bully kids who were in Max's Grade. Recognizing the kids, he tells the bullies to stop instead of what he wanted to do with the bullies since he is still concerned about what is going on. Emmy tells Clay that she stopped those bullies when they "bullied" her brother "Max". Clay remembers a time when he was bullied. However, he notices quickly that Emmy is shaking him. So he goes home and enjoys the rest of his summer, which include him actually meeting new friends, such as Miguel Santos, Dweezil, and Flit (explanations of some minor characters will be shown in every chapter until we show them all) at the mall, being introduced to Enrique, and looking around at all the changes in his town since he became 15 years old from his wish. When he goes to get some school supplies, he learns that his new friends like to hang out together. So Clay starts hanging out with them. On his first day of school at Nexus Academy, he learns that he would be taking classes with Emmy, Enrique, Alex, and Miguel for his majors and Flit, Skipper, and Dweezil for his minors. He takes the classes in this order: Homeroom, Algebra, Health, English, Lunch, Spanish, Gym, History, and finally Science before being dismissed to go home. He thinks that this year will be a great one, along with his friends, who he hangs out with much more. But he is still concerned about if this is real or not.**

**Let's explain about some other Major characters in this story (majority of story will be in the future with Max as Clay Acarius). And yes, most of the characters will be from the Mario Tennis Series. Anyway, let's begin.**

Miguel Santos (from Maya and Miguel): Max's best friend as Clay Acarius. He hangs out with Clay and his other friends often, as well as being in his major subjects. They both like sports, despite Clay joins the Football Team and Miguel joins the Soccer Team for Nexus Academy at first, but then they both play Basketball and Baseball for the same school. Later on in the story, he and their friends notice Clay spending more time with his girlfriend: Ace. He sees him as his best friend still even then. He also finds out Clay's true identity with Emmy at the same time.

Alex (from Mario Tennis GBC, but resembles his look in Power Tour): One of Max's friends as Clay Acarius. He mainly attends Clay's major subjects and is smart, as well as athletic at the same time. He plays soccer, basketball, and baseball. He finds out Clay's identity near the end of the story.

Flit (from Mario Tennis: Power Tour): One of Max's friends as Clay Acarius. He mainly attends Clay's minor subjects. He is very powerful on the football team, and swift on the basketball and baseball teams. He finds out Clay's identity near the end of the story.

Skipper (from Mario Tennis: Power Tour): One of Max's friends as Clay Acarius. He mainly attends Clay's minor subjects. He is a strong defensive player on the football team, as well as powerful in batting in baseball and strong in wrestling. He finds out Clay's identity near the end of the story.

Dweezil (from Mario Tennis: Power Tour): One of Max's friends as Clay Acarius. He mainly attends Clay's minor subjects. On the football team, he defends powerfully and tackles whenever necessary in a game. He hits baseballs hard and throws them fast in baseball and powerful like Skipper in wresting. He finds out Clay's identity near the story.

**That's all of the major characters I like to tell you guys about for now. We better get back to the story and find out what Max has become.**

**Bathroom**

Max was shocked to see himself in the mirror since he was different than what he actually expected (he looks like Clay from Mario Tennis: Power Tour AKA what he looks like at the beginning of the storyline when he is in bed).

He is so freaked out that he screams.

**Emmy's Room**

Emmy is awakened by Max's scream.

She is now 15 years old.

"Who was that?", she thought after hearing the scream.

She walked into the hall to find out.

**Bathroom**

Max hears footsteps from the hallways.

"If I'm seen, then I could be gone!", he thought.

"Maybe it was in the bathroom.", Emmy thought.

She opened the bathroom door and saw Max zoom right into his room.

"Who was that? And why did he got to Max's Room?", Emmy thought.

She walked into Max's room to find who that person was.

**Max's Room**

Max hid under his covers, despite his size since his feet were seen.

Emmy walked into the room and saw that the human was bigger than the bed.

"Who could that be?", she thought.

Emmy took the covers off the bed and was shocked to see a teenager who looks like he is about 15.

The teenager was actually Max himself!

"Who are you? And why are you here?", Emmy asked him.

Max began to wonder why his sister does not know his identity.

"Come on Max! Think about a good strategy to not reveal my identity! This might be a fake world I am in right now!", he thought.

After a few seconds, Max had an idea.

"I do not have a home. I need one now!", he said.

Emmy thought about what she should say.

Then she decided to tell him what she would do.

"My family will adopt you. But can you please tell me your name?", said Emmy.

"I'm…" said Max but suddenly, something happened when he was about to say his name to his sister.

"Clay Acarius.", he said, like it was magically changed.

"Huh?", he thought after he said that.

"I'll introduce you to the rest of the family when they wake up, Clay. Also, I'm Emmy.", said Emmy.

"Alright Emmy.", said Max.

Emmy went to her room to get dressed.

As Max got dressed, he thought about what he should do.

"As long as I am in this world or time, I must be known as "Clay Acarius".", he thought, now as Clay Acarius.

**Living Room**

After he got dressed, Clay (formerly Max) went downstairs and waited for his parents to get up and serve him his breakfast.

But when he saw his television, it was now bigger than it was before (it's now a flat screen).

"WOAH! Things must have changed since I was gone.", Clay thought.

He looked around and saw that it was not the only thing that has changed.

The kitchen had a new oven and other new appliances.

The front door was changed to look much better.

The windows were noticeably in a new type wood and coat of paint.

"My parents must have changed this kitchen very much now.", Clay thought.

So he sat down and started to watch the new TV, where he discovered that many new channels have appeared.

**Later That Morning**

Clay's parents wake up and are met by Emmy in the hallway.

"Good morning Emmy. You seem very happy today. What could be so exciting?", her father asked.

"I want to introduce you to someone.", Emmy said.

"Someone? Did someone come into our house without permission?", her mother asked.

"Yes, but however, he does not have a home, but he seems to be as old as I am.", Emmy said.

"Bring us to him please.", said Emmy's father.

So the 3 of them went downstairs to see the homeless boy.

**Living Room**

Clay noticed that his favorite cartoons were no longer on the air.

"I guess I have to get used to this from now on.", he said.

Footsteps came down the staircase.

"Clay, I'd like to introduce you my parents.", said Emmy.

"Alright then.", he said as he turned off the television.

Emmy's parents saw him as they came down.

"Is this the person?", her father asked.

"Yes. He's Clay Acarius, who claims to be homeless when I first saw him.", said Emmy.

"Well, nice to meet you Clay. We will take care of you very well as long as you are in this family.", said Clay's new father.

"Yeah. I will be your son now!", said Clay.

"Yes, but we need to find you a room.", said his new mother.

"Why not allow him to stay in Max's old room?", Emmy asked.

"That might be a good idea. But we will keep Max in our hearts.", said Emmy's father.

"Am I a new person?", Clay thought.

Suddenly, something popped into the head of Clay's father.

"I think we should adopt him!", he exclaimed.

"We should do that after breakfast.", said Clay's mother.

So the family got breakfast ready, except for Emmy, who got dressed, and Clay, who continued to watch TV.

**Study**

After the family had breakfast and got dressed, they all went to the father's study to try and adopt Clay.

"We are going on this adoption site right now. I'll search you up, Clay.", said Clay's father.

"OK Dad.", said Clay.

He looked for Clay in the list of kid for adoption.

Surprisingly, "Clay Acarius" was on the list!

"Here we go! When I click your name Clay, we will have to fill out some forms to adopt you.", said Clay's father.

So he clicked on Clay's name and saw the forms.

He filled them out with all his personal information and clicked Enter, but not after telling the agency that founded the site that Clay was with them before adoption.

"There we go! Clay, you are now officially a member of our family now!", said Clay's father.

The entire family was happy.

"You know, maybe I should show you around town.", said Clay's mother.

"Yeah, since I'll have to get used to this new family I'm in to be cared for.", said Clay.

"Since you are with us, why not go to Nexus Academy High School this September for school?", his father asked.

"Nexus Academy High School? What's that?", Clay asked.

"It's the school I'm going to this September. Since you are new to this family, why not register?", Emmy said.

"We could do that on your tour through this town.", said Clay's mother.

"OK then, since I am 15 years old and I have to do this to succeed.", said Clay.

"Your adoption info said that you will be in 9th Grade, not 10th Grade, like your sister Emmy. It also says that your old parents told you to live by yourself from now on. We will make sure we don't let you be like that again.", said his father.

"This new life could be interesting. But still, I better know what is going on right now.", Clay thought.

**In Town**

Clay, Emmy, and their mother went into her car to take a tour of the town.

"These are shops you can go to for your own reasons, but you can also hang around at this park over here.", Clay's mother said as they began to drive through town.

Clay noticed that his town has changed.

The park now looks like a whole new field for enjoyment.

Many stores he saw as a kid were closed.

He now has to get used to the new stores as a teenager.

He also saw a new pool, a new mall, and new restaurants.

"This town is all brand new and I should enjoy it extremely.", he thought.

"Back then, there were many great places here. Now all new ones have replaced them, so we need to get used to each change that happens to this town.", said Clay's mother.

"This means that as old stores we like close down, we must get used to new ones that open.", said Emmy.

"So when my favorite pizza place, for example, closes down, I will have to get used to a new one?", Clay asked.

"I'm afraid so.", said Clay's mother.

"Man, I guess everything changes as time continues. Maybe I should keep that even when I find out what is going on here actually.", Clay thought.

Emmy's cell phone began to ring.

She picked it up and said "Hello?".

It was her friend Enrique.

Enrique was still in town and still goes to the same school Emmy goes too, which meant that he would soon be a friend and classmate of Clay.

"Hey Emmy. I just wanted to know if when you will be at the mall.", he said.

"Hey Enrique. I'm just introducing a new member to our family to our town we live in. His name's Clay Acarius and he will be in our grade this September. He will also be going to our new school: Nexus Academy. What do you think?", said Emmy.

"I want to meet him!", said Enrique.

"We would, but we need to register him into the school first.", said Emmy.

"Oh, that's ok. But make sure I meet him before we go to 9th Grade.", said Enrique.

"Ok Enrique. Bye.", said Emmy.

"Bye Emmy.", said Enrique.

**Town Mall Interior**

"She needs to register someone known as Clay Acarius.", said Enrique to a group of boys at a table in the mall's food court.

"To our school?", Miguel Santos asked.

"Indeed.", said Enrique.

"A new friend!", Alex, Miguel, Flit, Skipper, and Dweezil exclaimed.

"Yes.", said Enrique.

The 5 of them were acting like they wanted to meet Clay.

Enrique sighed.

**In Town**

Emmy hung up as Clay saw a sign that said "Nexus Academy High School".

"Here we are!", said Clay's mother.

**Nexus Academy High School Exterior**

When Clay's mother's car was parked in the school's parking lot, she, Emmy, and Clay got out and went inside to register Clay into the school.

As they walked in, Clay thought, "This school is big! Maybe you go to bigger schools when you advance through education. Are there more students here? Or is there not many students in this big place I will go to school?".

Clay walked into the school, thinking about how many students will go to school with him.

**Inside Nexus Academy High School**

Clay, Emmy, and their mother walked in and followed the arrows on signs, which led to the registration table, called "New Student Registration".

Along the way, they saw the school gym, pool, cafeteria, auditorium, and some classrooms for subjects such as Science and History.

"Does this register students that are not in the school district into the school district? I don't know. I guess I need to register to find out.", Clay thought.

"Hello. Is there a student you would like to register? Your child Emmy has already been registered.", said the person at the table.

"I wanted to register Clay, a new addition to our family.", said Clay's mother.

"Is he the boy with you?", the person at the table asked.

"Yes.", said Clay's mother.

So Clay filled out a form, with some parts filled out by his mother.

After it was filled, it was turned in to the person at the table, who would transfer the data to the student list.

Shortly after they gave the paper to the person at the table, Clay, Emmy, and their mother left.

**Nexus Academy High School Exterior**

As Clay walked out of the school, he thought, "Is there no recess when you get to high school? I guess when you get closer to graduation, you start to gain stuff, like lockers, and lose stuff, like recess, in school. I better remember that when I actually get to Middle School for real.".

"Clay, you really should get used to the new school you are at. You'll meet new friends and take classes like your sister.", said his mother.

"Yes, and also get to do stuff the older teenagers do these days.", said Emmy.

"I guess so.", said Clay.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs near the entrance to the school, Clay heard a familiar phrase.

He heard "Short-face".

"That phrase! I remember it! Travis, Randy, and Harold used it!", he thought.

Quickly, he looked around for them until he saw them.

Clay saw his bullies, now 7 years older, bullying 2 7th Graders.

"Those kids! They must by my friends!", he thought again.

"Short-faces! Short-faces! You're too short!", said Randy, Travis, and Harold.

"Those bullies were the reason why I'm Clay Acarius! I need to stop them! But just to be safe, I need to be calm and relaxed because I might reveal my identity!", Clay thought.

He walked up to them.

"You'll never be tall as us! You're too short and young!", said the bullies again.

Clay began to run towards them after hearing that.

The bullies and 7th Graders saw him.

"Who just do you think you are, punk?", Randy asked.

"Yeah, these kids are our targets!", said Travis.

"Now get lost before we destroy you!", said Harold.

Clay felt anger and shouted at them "STOP!".

The bullies ran away.

The 7th Graders walked up to Clay, who began to think he knows the 7th Graders.

"Thank you! We owe you one for protecting us.", said one of the 7th Graders.

"I hope they stop soon!", said the other 7th Graders.

"You're welcome.", said Clay.

The 7th Graders ran home, excited.

Clay thought carefully about the kids.

"Tech? Phoen? Why are they not as old as I am? Did the wish only affect me?", he thought.

Emmy saw the whole thing and ran up to Clay.

"You seem to be protective of those 7th Graders. Those bullies bullied my brother Max 7 years ago. Now, he's gone.", she said.

Horrified, Clay thought, "Gone? Am I gone as Max and here as Clay? I need to get to the bottom of this. For now though, I better get through this rest of summer and to high school.".

Suddenly, he remembered a time when he was bullied.

**Flashback**

Clay (as Max) was eating his lunch with his friends Tech and Phoen when he saw Travis, Randy, and Harold.

Randy put his food, as well as Max's food into his underwear, threw him into the trashcan, and closed the lid.

Travis and Harold did the same to Tech and Phoen.

Lunch ladies helped the boys out of the trashcans, sent them to the nurse for a change of clothes, and they were each given a new lunch, which made them much happier, since they were sad when they were thrown into the trashcans.

Each of their parents came in and the lunch ladies told them what happened.

Max's mother told him that those bullies would stop one day.

Suddenly, Clay began to shake.

**End Flashback**

Emmy was shaking him since he daydreamed his flashback.

"Come on Clay! We have some friends I like to introduce to you!", she said.

"Coming!", said Clay.

"Just a few more days of summer left until I go to High School for real. I must find out what is going on during the school year. If those bullies threaten you, Tech or Phoen, I'll stop them and find out what is going on here!", he thought.

Clay ran to his mother's car.

"What happened?", she said.

"Those bullies again.", said Emmy.

"It's too late Emmy. As I said before, he's gone.", said her mother.

"Travis, Randy, and Harold, you three will be surprised when I stop you for good!", Clay thought as he got into the car.

His mother then took him and Emmy to the mall to meet with Enrique.

**Town Mall Parking Lot**

When they got to the mall, Enrique was in the parking lot, waiting for them.

He was 7 years older as well.

"Hey Enrique!", said Emmy as she got out of the car.

"Enrique! I wonder if he knows.", Clay thought as he got out of the car.

"OK you two, I'll be back in 1 Hour. Have fun!", said their mother, who then drove back to their house.

Enrique saw Clay.

"Who is that, Emmy? Is that Clay?", he asked.

"Yes, and I suppose you must be Enrique, right?", Clay asked.

"Indeed.", said Enrique.

"Hey guys! What are you standing around for? Get in here!", said Miguel, waving his arms from the entrance.

"Coming Miguel!", said Emmy.

"Who's Miguel?", Clay asked.

"One of your new friends! Come on!", said Enrique.

So the three of them ran to enter the mall.

"Miguel's here too! But why does he look like he would be in my grade and not with Tech and Phoen? I hope I find Alex, Flit, Skipper, and Dweezil soon!", Clay thought as he ran to the entrance.

**Keep reading this story until the final chapter to see something interesting (it is spoilers, but just wanted to remind you).**

**Town Mall Interior**

Clay, Emmy, and Enrique followed Miguel into the mall.

"Who's that Emmy? Is he Clay Acarius?", Miguel asked.

"Yes. He is.", said Emmy.

"Nice to meet you, Clay. I'm Miguel Santos, a friend of these 2.", said Miguel as he shook hands with Clay.

"Nice to meet you Miguel.", said Clay.

"We better go see the others. They're waiting at the food court.", said Miguel.

So the 4 of them went to the food court.

"Maybe this is what Miguel will look like when we are actually 15 years old. Still, the question about Tech and Phoen remains.", Clay thought.

As he walked, Clay also saw stores, new and old, in the mall.

Some stores were also in grand opening sales and store closing sales.

"So, the stores are closing here too.", said Clay.

"Indeed. I'm still concerned about if these stores are starting to open and close a lot now these days.", said Miguel.

At the food court, Dweezil was drinking a soda from McDonalds (one of the food court stores).

"Man, if only McDonalds had more sodas here, then I would approve it more.", he said.

"Yeah.", said Flit.

"You know, I bet their ultimate rival, Burger King, may be having more progress in profits out there than McDonalds here.", said Skipper, pointing to the Burger King outside the ball, across the street.

"Maybe, but I can't decide which is better. That BK or this McDonalds. I just really like them both.", said Dweezil.

"I wonder why Wendy's is out of this competition.", said Alex.

"Maybe Ronald and the BK are bitter rivals. So bitter that Wendy is not able to stop their dispute of food.", said Dweezil.

As the 4 of them laughed, Alex saw Miguel with Emmy, Enrique, and Clay.

"It looks like Miguel's here with Emmy and Enrique.", he said.

"Is that new kid Clay Acarius? I think he is since I've never seen that kid before and Enrique told us Emmy would come with him.", said Dweezil.

"Sorry for the delay, but we needed to register Clay.", said Emmy.

"Hi, I'm Clay Acarius.", said Clay.

"I'm Dweezil.", said Dweezil as he shook Clay's hand.

"I'm Flit.", said Flit as he shook Clay's hand.

"I'm Skipper.", said Skipper as he shook Clay's hand.

"And I'm Alex.", said Alex as he shook Clay's hand.

"Nice to meet you guys.", said Clay.

"It sure is.", said Alex.

"For your information, these boys will be in our grade and will go to our school.", said Emmy.

"Yep. We're going to Nexus Academy!", said Skipper as he showed his muscles from his arms.

"Whoa! He's strong.", said Clay.

"So am I!", Dweezil exclaimed as he showed his muscles.

"As you might have guessed, they're strong and athletic like us.", said Alex.

"Some do not have big muscles as them, but are powerful.", said Flit.

"I can't believe it! Dweezil, Flit, Skipper, and Alex are in the same grade as Miguel and I! Tech and Phoen are still in 7th Grade, the grade I would be in right now if I would have not made this wish. But still, something is going on here! And I'll find it out with the help of my friends! Well, the friends in my grade though. But still, I'll do it!", Clay thought.

Suddenly, Flit realized something.

"Skipper! We did not get our lunch yet!", he said.

"OMG! You're right! But where should we eat?", Skipper said.

"McDonalds!", said Dweezil.

"Oh yeah, right!", said Skipper and Flit, who rushed to McDonalds.

"As you have seen Clay, I'm considered the leader of these guys.", said Dweezil.

"He likes to have fun as well as lead us to success.", said Miguel.

"I'm just amazed by all this. Can't wait for summer to end and go to Nexus with you guys!", Clay exclaimed.

"Looks like he's hyped up for school already!", said Alex.

The 6 of them laughed. (Flit and Skipper did not hear that, since they were at McDonalds getting their lunch)

"I guess I'll have fun in my adventure through this new life as well.", Clay thought.

**Clay's House, First Day of School**

Days pass until the morning of Clay's first day of school comes.

His alarm rings again at 5:00.

As he got up, Clay said, "Here we go! First day of High School, here I come! I'm ready to have fun this year!".

He got out of bed fast, as well as get dressed, brush his teeth, and head downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

**Kitchen/Living Room**

Clay sat down at the table, and waited for his breakfast.

"Morning Clay.", said his family.

Clay had his breakfast and then rushed to the bus stop for his first day of High School.

**Bus Stop**

When he got to the bus stop, he found Enrique.

"Hey Enrique.", he said.

"Hey Clay.", said Enrique.

As Emmy came to them, their bus arrived.

"Here we go. First day of High School!", Clay thought as he got onto the bus.

The bus took them through town and to Nexus Academy.

**Nexus Academy Exterior**

When their bus arrived at the school, Emmy, Enrique, and Clay got off their bus and met with their friends at the entrance doors.

"So, here we are at High School at last. Better get ready Clay, because as the year progresses, it will get tough, but I know we can get through this, right?", said Miguel.

"Yeah, and also be prepared for those exams, sports, and other tests!", said Dweezil.

"I guess. But I'll be here to take care of them this year with you guys!", said Clay.

"YEAH!", said Flit and Skipper simultaneously.

"I guess we are ready.", said Alex.

Clay looked at his schedule he received in the summer a few days before the first day of school.

"It says here I have to go to room 134 for homeroom. I better use the enclosed map of the school.", he said.

Room 134 was in B Pod, a 9th Grade Pod.

"We know where to go today!", said Miguel.

The doors to the school opened, and the students enter the school.

"I hope I can get through this year and find out what is going on right now!", Clay thought as he went into the school.

**Nexus Academy Interior**

Clay entered the school, recognizing the interior from his registration day and used the map he has to navigate himself to his homeroom in room 134.

He saw students there and more coming into his classroom as he walked in.

"Wow, this is just like the first day of school, only the school is much bigger now.", he thought.

The teacher then began to give out slips of paper with 3 different numbers on them, as well as a certain #.

"These #'s are the 3 lock numbers and your locker #. Remember them since your stuff will go inside your locker for the entire day you are here at school.", she said.

Clay looked at his slip.

It said Locker #2456 and his combination is 45, 23, and 12.

"Remember students, right, left, right. That's how you unlock your locks. You will also get a gym lock, but you will find that out in your gym class. Now put your stuff in your lockers for the first time this year.", said the homeroom teacher.

So the students went to their lockers and practiced their combinations.

"School must be harder here at High School. You need a lot of books for this thing.", Clay thought as he looked at his locker.

When he was about to try his lock combination, he saw a student unlock his locker in an interesting method.

Clay turned his lock clockwise 3 times, stopped at 45, spun the lock counter-clockwise, stopped at 23 after passing the 45 again, and turning clockwise back to 12, which unlocked his locker.

There, he put his backpack on the rack in there and closed his locker.

"I wonder how Emmy, Enrique, Alex, Dweezil, Flit, Skipper, and Miguel are doing with their locks.", he said as he looked at Alex opening his lock nearby.

Alex was opening his lock for his locker, which was assigned by his homeroom teacher in room 136.

Meanwhile, Emmy and Flit were opening their lockers assigned by their homeroom teacher in room 132.

Dweezil, Skipper, and Miguel were assigned lockers from the teacher in room 133.

As Clay got his books and went back into homeroom, he saw his schedule that his homeroom would be his English class.

Alex's homeroom would be his History classroom.

"I guess we could have similar classes.", he said.

He entered his homeroom and waited for the bell for 1st Period.

The bell rang, and Clay headed for Algebra in room 131.

He met Alex, Miguel, Emmy, and Enrique there.

"Hey Max! I saw your schedule, and I noticed that we 5 are in the same major classes.", said Emmy.

"That's interesting.", said Clay.

The 5 entered the classroom, and were given instructions about the procedures of the class.

After a class filled with introductions, the bell rang, and they were dismissed.

"So Alex's homeroom is my History Room, Miguel's homeroom is my Science Room, my homeroom is my English Room, and my Spanish Room is in another Pod of the school, as well as Health.", said Clay as he looked at his schedule.

The schedule had the classes in this order: Homeroom, Algebra, Health OR Home Ec. OR Art, English, Lunch, Spanish, Gym OR Computer App OR Woodshop, History, and finally Science before dismissal.

Clay walked to his Health quad, where he met with Flit, Skipper, and Dweezil.

"Hey Clay!", they said.

"Hey guys!", said Clay.

They looked at their schedules and noticed that for minor classes, they would be together.

Interested, they walked into their classroom for Health.

The day continued through English, Lunch, and Spanish, which Clay would know some words from his past experience of education.

When he got to gym, he got a lock, which was #345.

His locker was #432 in the locker room.

And his combination was 13, 29, and 48.

Clay put his lock, as well as his clothes for gym in his gym locker.

His History class's first day discussed 3 things about themselves.

Clay said 3 things about his life, which were he knows some Spanish, which will help him in that subject, likes to play sports, which makes him athletic, and that he recently moved to this town by adoption.

In Science, Clay was surprised that it was more of a lab than a classroom.

During class, he learned expectations, like some of the other classes, and when the final bell rang, he was dismissed.

**Nexus Academy Exterior**

"My first day was awesome! But now I have to do this again and again until this year ends. This will be something I will do if this is for my new life.", Clay thought.

Clay got onto his bus to go home, thinking still about what is going on.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**Chapter 3: Induction into Football**

**Description: After a few days of school, the weekend comes and Clay is invited by his friend Miguel to head to the park to play catch with a football. As they play, their school's football coach sees them and is astounded by what he sees, especially from Clay. He asks him to join and he accepts. Flit, Skipper, and Dweezil follow along with him into the team, but Miguel and Alex instead play Soccer. Can Clay join the team after passing the Tryout Test, despite Miguel and Alex not playing football? And just how long will he be like this (Max as Clay Acarius)? Keep reading to find out!**


	3. Induction to Football

**Wishing for 15**

**Chapter 3**

**Induction to Football**

**Description: The morning a few days ever since Clay starts High School at Nexus Academy (specifically the day is Saturday), he wonders if there is anything else he can do in High School. However, he's still very concerned about what is going on here. He notices that in his room is a man. However, when he gets up and goes to find Emmy, the man disappears, but leaves a note. Clay reads the note. It said that he must find out what has happened to his Max persona. So he decides to make that his goal. The note also says that if he has realized something, he needs to come and visit the man in the park. He wonders if the man he saw was Duskon. He goes downstairs with that thought in mind. As he eats his breakfast, the phone rings. He answers it before anyone else could. It was his friend Miguel, asking him to hang out with his best buds at the park with a football to play catch with. Clay accepts and decides to get ready for the visit to the park later that morning. Meanwhile, Emmy begins to wonder if she remembered something about her brother Max in the past, but her mother asked her a very good question it made her decide to wait for a while before the answer is revealed. Later that morning, Clay goes to the park and sees his friends Miguel, as well as Dweezil, Flit, Skipper, and Alex. He exits the car, but before they play catch, he notices the bullies. Alex tells Clay that those bullies "killed" Max, making him concerned, but still determined to tell them to stop. He walks up to Travis, Harold, and Randy, who are currently bullying 2 7****th**** Graders. Clay told the bullies to stop, but his serious face made the bullies stop, not his words. The 7****th**** Graders thanked him and told him they were friends to Tech and Phoen, the 2 whom Clay protected in the summer. Clay, however, thinks the 2 7****th**** Graders he saw now were his friends Dan and Gen. This gives him a flashback when he, Tech, Dan, Gen, and Phoen were attacked by the bullies. He regains consciousness when he hears Dweezil say "HEADS UP!" and is about to throw the football. Clay joins into the fun, but after he catches it and throws the ball, his friends are surprised at his ability for football skills. Impressed, they tell him some of their skills while throwing. After a while of throwing and catching, as well as discussing their skills at sports, a man came up to them and said he was very impressed at the boys, especially Clay, whom he asks to join the Football Team for Nexus Academy 9****th**** Graders. Clay accepts, and learns that Flit, Skipper, and Dweezil will be on the team with him. He also hears that Miguel and Alex will play for the soccer team, but is all right since Dweezil tells him about his strength. However, Clay learns that he needs to pass a tryout test to join. So for the rest of the weekend, while still having a concern about what is going on, Clay trains for the football team with his friends. The next school day, he is ready to join the team. During tryouts after school, he impresses the coaches so much that they put him onto the team, along with Flit, Skipper, and Dweezil. That night, Clay tells his adoptive family what he just joined, which made his family proud. However, his concern of what is going on still exists. Can he find out what happened to his Max persona? Keep reading to find out!**

**We are actually going to do some more character introductions, although they will be minor characters.**

Tech: A friend of Max's who is in 7th Grade after Max's wish, which surprises Clay, who has his other friends with him in 9th Grade. Near the end of the story, he learns that Clay is Max.

Phoen: A smart friend of Max. He also is in 7th Grade even after Max's wish. However, he learns that Clay is Max before he leaves to go back in time.

Dan: A friend of Max's who is in 7th Grade instead of 9th Grade after Max's wish to become 15 years old. Dan is surprised after learning Max is Clay.

Gen: A friend of Max from 1st Grade who does not end up being Max's age after the wish. The story does not end without him learning that Max is Clay.

Mike Floner: One of Max's 1st Grade friends who remains in 7th Grade after 7 years pass since Max used his wish. Before Clay becomes Max again, he tells Mike that he is Max.

Mike Reng: One of Max's friends from 1st Grade who does not be in the 9th Grade after Max becomes Clay. He learns that Clay, his protector, is Max himself.

**That's all the characters I can think of for now. Now back to the story!**

**Max and Emmy's House**

Clay is asleep in Max's room still.

He still has thoughts about what is going on in his world right now.

His alarm clock begins to ring.

Clay hits the snooze button and wakes up.

"I still must find out what is going on here.", he said.

Clay looks around his room.

Then, he spots a man in the room.

"That man looks familiar. Could that be…?", he thought.

Before he could get Emmy, he disappears and leaves a note.

"He's gone, but left an note.", Clay said.

He walked up to it and picked it up.

Clay began to read it.

"_Dear Clay Acarius,_

_It is dearly true that you have become Clay Acarius instead of a 15-year-old version of yourself. It is also noted that you are in the wrong time right now. Instead of being in the same time on the day you made your wish, you were warped to a day in the summer before your sister was about to begin High School. But, in order to learn the truth of this world, you must live through this life. It will help you find out what is going on here and what happened to your Max persona.", _the note said.

"I think I know what my goal is now. And that is to live through this life and find out what is going on here. It will also help me find out what happened to my real self!", said Clay.

But then, he noticed that there was more to the note.

"_If you have realized something you believe is what happened to you or your Max persona, come to the town park. I'll be waiting at the part where you can see the entire park. In other words, meet me at the park's tallest hill.",_ the note said.

Clay sealed the note somewhere in his room for use another time.

"Could that man be Duskon? He might know what is going on here!", Clay thought as he got dressed.

He then went downstairs for breakfast, thinking about whom that man was and what he will be if he realizes something about what happened.

**Kitchen**

Clay eats his breakfast, still concerned about the man he believes is Duskon.

"Clay, you seem concerned. Why?", her mother said.

Clay realized that this could reveal his identity, so he replied, "Nothing" and ate his breakfast, happier.

"That was close! Now to enjoy life like this, while looking for an answer to what is going on here.", Clay thought.

After eating his breakfast, the phone rang.

Clay picked it up.

"Hello?", he said.

"Hey Clay. I have a question for you.", said Miguel.

"Tell me what it is. Don't be shy.", said Clay.

"Don't worry. I'm not shy. I just wanted to invite you to the park with me, Flit, Skipper, Dweezil, and Alex to have a catch with a football.", said Miguel.

"I accept. When will we meet at the park?", Clay asked.

"Later this morning, at about 11:00 AM. Is that alright with you?", said Miguel.

"Yes. I'll be there.", said Clay.

"OK then. I'll see you at the park. Bye!", said Miguel.

"Bye.", said Clay as he hung up.

"Who was it?", his father asked.

"Miguel. He invited me to come with him to the park at 11:00 for a catch with a football.", said Clay.

"Alright then.", said his father.

Emmy felt concerned.

"I just don't get why I did not tell him about Dragon Land, since that is where Max actually came to this time from through going through time.", she thought.

"Emmy, your friends want you to shop with them at the mall. Interested?", her mother asked her.

Emmy forgot about Max and said "OK Mom.".

Clay then began to get ready for the game of catch he would have with his friends in the park.

**Later That Morning**

Emmy was taken by her mother to the mall to shop with some of her friends. Among the friends would be Enrique.

Clay's dad then took him to the park.

**Town Park**

When he arrived at the park, Clay got out of his father's car.

"I'll be back in a few hours. Have fun!", said his father.

Clay shook his head and as his father's car left, he saw Miguel, Flit, Skipper, Alex, and Dweezil.

"Hey Clay! We'll play catch over here.", said Dweezil.

Clay caught up with his friends and they went to the part where they would play catch.

On the way, they all heard "Short-Face".

Clay recognized the voice.

It was Travis.

The gang then saw 2 7th Graders being bullied by Travis, Harold, and Randy.

"Clay, those bullies should have been stopped in the past.", Miguel said.

"Why? What happened?", Clay asked.

"Those bullies have done a horrible cause Clay. The cause was the death of our friend Max. You might have heard of him from Emmy.", said Alex.

"I'll be back in a second.", said Clay.

As Flit, Skipper, Dweezil, Alex, and Miguel went into the field with Dweezil's football, Clay went to Travis, Randy, and Harold.

"SHORTFACE! SHORTFACE! SHORTFACE!", the bullies said simultaneously.

Clay walked up to them.

"Not this time, mister! We'll never stop!", said Travis as he looked behind him.

"Stop please.", said Clay.

The bullies stuck their tongues out, only to retreat from Clay's serious face.

"Thank you We're friends from the 2 7th Graders you saved in the summer!", said one of the 7th Graders.

"We hope you could help us with those bullies a lot!", said the other 7th Grader.

The 2 of them ran off, but Clay recognized them.

"Gen! Dan! They've not become 9th Graders like I, Dweezil, Flit, Skipper, Alex, and Miguel have become! And just like Tech and Phoen, Travis, Randy, and Harold, all because of the word "SHORTFACE", bullied the two of them! Thinking about this gives me another memory!", Clay thought.

As he thought, he had another flashback.

**Flashback**

Clay (as Max), Tech, Phoen, Dan, and Gen were playing with a kickball during recess.

They played kickball with students from their grade until 3rd Grade came outside for recess.

There, Travis, Randy, and Harold came and saw Max, Tech, Phoen, Gen, and Dan.

The 3 of them ran to them as the 5 1st Graders ran away but the bullies each threw a dodge ball at the 1st Graders.

Randy threw 2 balls at Tech and Phoen, Dan tripped on Gen after a ball thrown by Harold hit him, and Travis threw a ball so hard that it knocked out Max.

Emmy and Enrique told the bullies to stop, then took Max and his friends to the nurse to get recovered.

Sadly, Miguel, Dweezil, Skipper, Flit and Alex were somewhere else on the playground and did not see Max get hurt nor did Clay remember them in his flashback.

Then, Clay heard Dweezil say "HEADS UP!", ending his flashback.

**End Flashback**

Clay saw that Dweezil was about to throw the football.

Dweezil threw it after Clay ran up to the group.

Clay then quickly ran up to it, caught it, and then immediately threw it to Miguel.

The 5 of his friends with him were surprised at his skills.

They each walk up to him.

"Amazing Clay! You're better than I thought!", said Dweezil.

"Yeah! I've seen no one with that much skill!", said Miguel.

"Thanks guys! Want to see more?", said Clay.

They agreed and saw more of his moves as they continued to play catch.

"Some of my skill are to run to the ball if it is far away in a football game.", said Flit.

"And when you are defensive, try to tackle the person about to catch the ball thrown by the quarterback for a pass.", said Skipper.

"Also, try to intercept the ball mid pass. Or even break up the pass without letting the receiver catch the ball.", said Dweezil.

"That's some good skills to try in football, guys! Any tips from you Alex?", Clay said.

"Unfortunately, I don't play on the football team, but try to make good plays if you are the quarterback.", said Alex.

"I guess you have knowledge.", said Clay.

"I do. Not just in sports, but also academically.", said Alex.

"Sadly, neither do I play on the football team. Alex and I play on the soccer team. But try to also kick really hard when you punt the ball.", said Miguel.

"Better use this information in a real game.", said Clay.

The 6 then kept passing the ball back and forth until a coach from their high school saw their skills.

He walked up to them, impressed.

"I remember you kids. You're some of Nexus Academy's newest 9th Graders, and I see you 6 have interesting skills in throwing.", he said.

"Thanks.", they all said.

"I seem to be interested, however, the most in you.", he said as he looked at Clay.

Clay was surprised.

"My skills interest him? I guess I do have great skills in this persona. But, I don't think he'll be my answer to this persona.", he thought.

"You know, maybe you should join Nexus's Academy's 9th Grade Football Team.", the coach said.

"If I join, my skills will really be needed for the school. I guess I'll do it for my friends and school.", Clay thought.

"I'll join.", Clay said.

"So will we!", Dweezil, Flit, and Skipper said.

"That's great! You two?", he said looking at Miguel and Alex.

"We would, but we are going to play a different sport for the school.", said Miguel.

"And it's soccer.", said Alex.

"That's fine with me. As for you 4, try to practice because if you listen to the announcements, you'll find out the day you need to try out for the team. Hope you guys make the team.", the coach said.

"I'm fine, since Miguel and Alex are for the soccer team. As for me, I'll practice, despite my concern about this world and what has happened to my other persona.", Clay thought.

**Later That Day**

Flit, Skipper, Clay, and Dweezil were at the park to practice, since their coach said so and they needed to be great in order to join the team at the tryout test.

They practiced passing and throwing the ball, as well as catching it and running a certain amount of yards to the end zone with it to score a touchdown easily.

First, Dweezil threw the ball to Flit.

Flit caught it and then ran to a tree, which would be the end zone during practice.

Skipper then threw the ball to Clay, who caught it and got to the tree faster than Flit.

"I guess you hold fast speed as well as skills. You might make the team, but practice makes perfect, so let's keep it up.", he said.

"Alright.", said Clay.

As he saw Flit throw the ball to Dweezil, Clay thought, "These guys really trust me. In fact, they are my friends from 1st Grade! Of course they might understand my situation, but I'll keep this secret of mine to myself until further notice.".

Clay then saw Dweezil catch the ball and got to the tree by running with the ball.

Then, Clay got the ball, and after Skipper got to where Clay was when he threw it, threw the ball to him, and Skipper got to the tree.

As they continued the loop, as well as changing partners, to ensure each of the 4 of them gets to be partnered with everyone, Clay thought, "I really should continue working hard if I want to make this football team. I better keep practicing and work hard! But still, I want to know what is going on here.".

During practice, Dweezil's cell phone rang.

However, Skipper already threw the ball to him.

So he quickly caught it, ran to the tree, and picked up his phone.

"Hello?", he asked.

The caller was his mother.

She asked him when he would get home.

"I'll be home after some more practice Mom.", said Dweezil.

After more discussion, he hung up and continued to practice with the guys until it was time to go home.

As Clay practiced, he saw the park's tallest hill.

"I better remember that hill.", he thought.

**The Next Day At School**

Clay, Dweezil, Flit, and Skipper anticipated the school day to end, just so that they could show their skills to the coach to impress him again and join the school's 9th Grade Football team.

When that time came, they got their stuff ready to make sure they were really prepared for tryouts.

Emmy and Enrique noticed what happened and thought about what is going on.

The 4 boys then went to the gym, where tryouts would be.

There, they saw many boys trying out for the team.

"Wow. Many people in our grade must like this sport.", said Flit.

"I guess so. But do not worry. When they see out skills, they might be impressed.", said Dweezil.

Dweezil was first to try out, and he was supposed to do some throwing skills with the assistant coach, as well as run a few yards.

Dweezil perfectly did it and was on the team.

Flit and Skipper went afterwards, and both of them succeeded in joining the football team.

"This may be tough, but I better be very focused now.", Clay thought.

He saw some boys succeed, as well as some boys almost making it, but they got Extra Credit for trying.

When it was Clay's turn, he made perfect passes with the assistant coach, but after he took a deep breath.

Then, Clay got the ball and ran the required 400 yards.

"Come on Clay! You can do this!", he thought.

He ran and ran and ran until at last he made 400 yards!

"Welcome to the team Clay.", said the coach.

Flit, Skipper, and Dweezil gave him a high five since the 4 of them worked hard and made it to the football team.

"I did it! I'm on the football team! I'm so surprised! But still, the matter of what is going on still exists.", Clay thought.

**That Night**

At dinner, Clay made an announcement.

"Guess what? I'm on my school's football team!", he exclaimed.

Felt with happiness, they hugged him for doing a good job.

"I can't believe it! It's like I'm with my family. Speaking of my family, I still need to concentrate on discovering what is going on here. I better remember to go to the tallest hill in the park when I think I know what has happened to my Max persona here in this world.", Clay thought.

**Later**

When Clay was ready to go to sleep, he looked out the window.

"Duskon, if you are out there, tell me what is going on here.", he said.

Then he got into his bed and went to sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**Chapter 4: Learning Some Truths**

**Description: As Clay joins the football team, he wonders about his Max persona, especially after Alex told him that Max "was killed" by those bullies. He then goes to the park, where he finds Duskon, who tells him that he needs to learn much more before he can tell Clay about his Max persona. During practices and before and after his first football game he helped give victory to his school, Dweezil, Miguel, Alex, Flit, and Skipper tell Clay about what happened to Max (the bullies killed Max, but they are not exposed to be the murders of him). However, Duskon tells him to learn more. Meanwhile, someone seems to see Clay win the first football game and cannot wait for the next one. Who is this someone and what has happened to the Max persona of Clay? Find out in the next chapter.**

**SPOILERS: Story may be 20-30 chapters (somewhere in that range).**


	4. Learning Some Truths

**Wishing for 15**

**Chapter 4**

**Learning Some Truths**

**Description: After Clay joined the Nexus Academy 9****th**** Grade Football Team with Dweezil, Flit and Skipper, each of them try to practice very hard since their skills in the games will be depended on how well they do. Clay, however, is concerned about his Max persona, which gets higher after he remembers that Alex told him the bullies "killed Max". So he decides to go to the park. As he runs there, getting some practice in, he runs into Josh Kirkpatrick (from Team Galaxy; and if you have already noticed, I am some sort of a fan of many TV shows/games). Josh tells Clay that he hopes he can flawlessly lead their grade to 1****st**** Place. As Clay thanks him for the support and heads to the park, Josh informs Clay some info why Travis, Randy, and Harold "killed" Max, but all it is that Dweezil, Flit, Skipper, Alex, and Miguel, along with himself and Ky Stax (from Redakai: Conquer the Kairu) know how Max died. Before he leaves, he tells Clay to mind about what is going on now. As Clay goes to the park, he remembers Josh and Ky from his grade. He still wonders what is happening. Once he gets to the park, he notices that his friends are not there to practice. Clay decides to see the man from his room. But he believes he is actually Duskon. So he heads to the top of the park, as said by the note. Once there, he saw the man again. The man reveals that he is Duskon, but he only tells him. Duskon tells Clay that he will need to learn more about his Max persona, as well as live in this alternate time as Clay. Duskon also tells Max he will have to wait until the end of his school's 9****th**** Grade Spring Sports' Seasons. Clay tells Duskon he can live through it, as well as help the school win. So he heads down the hill and finds Dweezil, Flit, and Skipper practicing for their first game on the football team. When they see Clay, they run up to him and as they practice, Clay learns Max's death was not by the bullies. Even with that on his mind, he works hard and practices like a master would. The next school day, his first game is played. Clay's hard strength makes the team easily take down and defeat the opponent, who was the away team. The entire grade cheered. Someone was interested in his skills. After the game, Alex and Miguel meet with Clay, as do Josh, Ky, Dweezil, Flit, and Skipper. They tell him why the bullies did not kill Max. He sadly committed suicide. That night, Clay sees Duskon in his room and tells him that he should not ask his parents until the time comes. As Duskon disappears, Clay realizes that the time will be when the Spring Sports end. So he goes to bed, thinking about what sports he will play at High School.**

**Even though they only will appear in the first chapter as well as the final chapters of this story, I felt like they needed an explanation.**

Ord: Max's best friend in Dragon Land and one of the gang's Dragon Friends. He's a blue dragon.

Cassie: A dragon friend of the gang from Dragon Land. She's a pink dragon.

Zak: A green dragon that is a dragon friend to the gang from Dragon Land.

Wheezie: A purple dragon who is the sister of Zak (since they are a two-headed dragon) and a dragon friend of the gang from Dragon Land.

Quetzal: A wise dragon who told Max and the gang about Duskon. He knew that something would happen if the gang were not careful, but Max's eagerness made him go to see Duskon and get his wish granted.

**That's all for now. More characters will come soon. Still, keep reading this story.**

**Max's House**

Clay is watching TV one morning after he joins the Nexus Academy 9th Grade Football Team.

"I can't wait to help my school!", he thought.

However, he remembered that the life he is in now is making him concerned since he is not the same person he really is.

"I better get through the truths about what is going on right now!", he also thought.

Then, he remembered about what his friends said a few days ago (that happened between Chapters 3 and 4).

He remembered what happened.

**Flashback**

Clay, Dweezil, Flit, and Skipper were practicing for their first game, which would be in a few days (a bit more than the total days away to the current time (Clay watching TV)).

He was practicing kickoffs, throwing, and catching, as well as other tactics, since he would be the quarterback for the team.

Clay and the other successfully did the skills for a while until Skipper's phone rang.

He picked it up while Dweezil caught the ball.

"Hello?", Skipper asked.

Skipper was being called by his mother, who was reminding him to go grocery shopping on the way back from practice at the park.

After he hung up, he went back to the gang.

The guys then actually got calls to go home.

As they left, Clay, concerned about how Travis "killed" Max, was told by Dweezil, a friend of Alex, who told Clay what happened to Max, a skill.

"Try to keep your head in the game!", he said.

Clay shook his head and the flashback then ended.

**End Flashback**

"I really think I should go to the park and see that man. He might be Duskon.", said Clay.

**Later That Morning**

Clay went to the park after breakfast.

He decided to jog there for some warming up for another practice with his friends.

However, he started to run since he knew he could do much better.

On the way, he ran into Josh, one of his friends.

"Hey Clay!", he said.

"Hey.", said Clay.

"Say, your skills the other day helped you get into the team!", said Josh.

"It sure did.", said Clay.

"I bet I know where you are going right now!", said Josh.

"Well then, if you know, then guess where it is!", said Clay.

"You're heading to the park for an early morning practice.", said Josh.

"I should have known that there was going to be practice at the park.", said Clay.

"Yep. Hope your skills get us to first place overall!", said Josh.

"Thanks.", said Clay as he started to jog to the park again.

"I know also your concern. You see, me, Ky, Alex, Miguel, Dweezil, Flit, and Skipper all know what happened to Max, the one we believe you have a concern about, right?", said Josh.

"Yes.", said Clay.

"Just try to focus what is going on right now and you should be fine.", said Josh as he walked away.

Clay then continued running towards the park.

"Josh is from my grade. So is Ky. I wonder if they are not really supposed to be in the same grade as me right now, but actually in the grade I am supposed to be in, let alone be Max in 7th Grade. I must find that man!", he thought.

**Town Park**

Clay arrived at the park and slowed down in his running until he made a complete stop.

"Duskon might be at the top of the tallest hill.", he thought.

So he headed up there since he noticed his friends were not at the park yet to practice more.

He climbed up the hills, noticing how beautiful the park was in that area of it.

It had fields with beautiful green grass.

"This park is amazing!", said Clay.

After a while of climbing, Clay had reached the top of the tallest hill in the park.

There, he saw the man he saw in his room the other day.

Clay walked up to him.

"It seems you are concerned, Clay.", the man said.

"I am. Also, how do you know my name?", said Clay in a concerned tone.

The man stood up.

He had a cloak on with a hood hiding his face.

"Because I am Duskon.", the main said as he took off his cloak.

"Duskon? Is it really you?", Clay asked.

"Yes. Now listen. That is all I have to tell you for now.", said Duskon.

"Why? Why is that all?", Clay asked.

"Because in order to find out, you must see me after the end of the Spring Sports Season at your school. You can live through it and help your new school win.", said Duskon.

"I can do that, since I did well in football, and will do the same for the other sports I will do.", said Clay.

"The sports will be Basketball and Baseball. Only through completing the seasons will you learn the truth about this life you are currently in.", said Duskon.

"Anything else?", Clay asked.

"Yes. You must investigate about your Max persona as well. Good luck.", said Duskon.

Duskon then disappeared.

"My school really needs me. Not only for supporting them, but also to help me with my concern about what is going on here.", said Clay.

Just then, his cell phone rang.

He picked it up.

"Hello?", he asked.

"Clay, we're where we usually practice at the park. Meet us there to practice, OK?", said Dweezil.

"OK then.", said Clay and then he hung up.

Clay then ran down the hill to find his friends for practice.

**Later**

As Clay, Dweezil, Flit, and Skipper were practicing, they actually were telling Clay something important.

"Clay, the bullies did not actually kill Max.", said Skipper.

"Yes. It was another thing that killed Max.", said Flit.

"What is it?", Clay asked.

"We'll tell you later.", said Dweezil.

So as they practiced, Clay was thinking "I must find out more info along the way to finding out the truth.".

During practice, Dweezil, Flit, and Skipper quoted that Clay was playing football like a master football player.

**Meanwhile**

Miguel was practicing soccer skills with Alex at a soccer field in the park.

"So, do you think they told him what happened to Max yet?", Alex asked Miguel as they passed the ball to each other.

"I think so. In fact, I've noticed Clay concerned about Max for a while. Maybe we should tell him as a group.", said Miguel.

"I don't know. It might also be possible that Clay is from another world.", said Alex.

"Either way, we should not tell him the truth until later.", said Miguel.

**Max's House**

Emmy and Enrique were talking while doing their homework.

"You know Enrique, it's interesting Clay is concerned about Max.", Emmy said.

"Yeah. Duskon also told us that Max would be found at this time right now!", said Enrique.

"You know, I wonder how Max will end up in this world.", said Emmy.

Duskon watched them as an invisible being from the window (Emmy and Enrique could not see him).

"Emmy, you need to understand soon that Clay is Max. But that may not be until a few more months or so.", he said.

"I'm wondering about that too. In fact, I don't remember how some of Max's older friends actually got older.", said Enrique.

"That does sound weird. But some of them are still in Max's Grade if Max would not have made that wish.", said Emmy.

"Emmy, to tell you the truth, I'm pretty sure Max will show up sooner or later. In fact, I hope it's true.", said Enrique.

"I hope so too.", said Emmy.

**Meanwhile**

Josh and Ky were talking nearby the park.

"You know Josh, Clay might be from another world, but I still trust him.", said Ky.

"We all do. It's just his concern about Max that stands him out.", said Josh.

"I really believe so too.", said Ky.

"Say, Clay also has great football skills. He might also have them in Basketball and Baseball.", said Josh.

"That is possible. It may even help us win trophies for our school.", said Ky.

"Indeed. But for now, we are in the football season of the year. We still have a long way until those sports.", said Josh.

"We can make it through those sports and win for our school!", said Ky.

Just then, Clay was jogging back to his house.

The two of them noticed him.

"There he is. Hope he can help us!", said Josh.

"I hope so too.", said Ky.

Clay was jogging back after he finished practicing with Dweezil, Flit, and Skipper.

"There must be more sports than just Football at my school. Can't wait for this when I return to my real self.", he thought.

Elsewhere at the park, Alex and Miguel met with Dweezil, Flit, and Skipper.

"So you only told him that Max was not killed by the bullies?", Miguel asked.

"Yes. We've decided to tell him the truth as a group. With Josh and Ky as well as us 5.", said Dweezil.

"He does have a concern though.", said Alex.

"He might be able to find out the real truth.", said Flit.

As the 5 boys were discussing a plan, Duskon saw them in the bushes (again he was a ghost and was unable to be noticed by any of the boys).

"They'll learn the real truth soon. They will now that Clay is Max before he returns to his normal time.", he said.

As he disappeared, Josh and Ky saw the 5 boys discussing.

"They probably want us to tell Clay with them.", said Josh.

"Probably.", said Ky.

The two of them went to the boys and they, along with the 5 others, agreed to tell Max after the game on the next day they would have school.

**Max's House That Night**

Clay looked out the window.

"This alternate persona gives me strength for the sports. I better use it for my school.", he said.

Clay then went to bed, wishing he and his friends have a great size of luck in their first game for football.

**The Next Day**

**(Before we continue, Clay is the quarterback and Skipper is the running back. I do not know what to call the other guys on the team. I don't know all the names of player jobs on a team (quarterback, running back, etc), so try to tell me in a private message or a review so I can use the info for the next chapter).**

Clay is getting changed, with his friends Dweezil, Josh, Ky, Skipper, and Flit, in the school's Boy's Gym Locker Room, getting ready for their first game.

"Good luck Clay.", said Dweezil as the team went out to their field, since the game was a home game.

The team, confident, ran out into the field.

Alex and Miguel were in the stands, as well as Emmy and Enrique.

"Good luck Clay!", each of them said.

The game then began after a coin toss, which gave Clay's team a chance to receive the ball.

The opponent team kicked off first and Josh caught the ball as it flew to the other side of the field.

After running about 25 yards, he got tackled.

The team then got into a huddle.

"Here's the plan. I'll throw it to Skipper, who will run to the other side of the field so that he could catch it and enable us to get a touchdown!", said Clay.

"I agree with what you say, since I'm the running back and you are the quarterback.", said Skipper.

"The rest of us will try to prevent the other players from tackling either Clay or Skipper.", said Josh.

"I'll support Skipper in case someone tries to tackle him.", said Flit.

"All right then. Get ready to play!", said Clay.

The team then got ready to start the play.

Clay had the ball to start off the play and threw it to Skipper, who ran fast to catch it and outrun the player chasing him, who was tackled by Flit.

Skipper made it all the way to the endzone without any trouble, giving the team a touchdown.

"Clay sure has done well.", said Emmy.

"Yeah, and his skills are impressive.", said Enrique.

In the stands, a girl was impressed at Clay's skills.

"Just as I thought. He's using his found skill of strength in sports with his friends.", she said.

She even saw Duskon, who was invisible.

"Things are going to plan. I may look like a villain, but I too believe the villains of this world are those bullies Max had.", he said.

The game kept going on for an hour, including some failed plays, which were each followed by a success play for the team. The other team got only one touchdown and failed the extra point punt.

Clay and his friends, as well as their other teammates fought hard when they were on the defense. Interestingly, every time the opposition had the ball, one of the downs included an interception by Josh or Ky. The two of them each ran far as well with the ball. They were tackled a few times, but they fought hard still.

During the final quarter, the score was 49 to 6 in favor of Nexus Academy.

The final play for the game was spectacular for Nexus as well.

Clay threw the ball to Dweezil, since the team decided to try and trick the opposition into believing they were up against certain players in certain places. Dweezil caught the ball and scored the final touchdown.

The team also got the extra point, ending off the game with their first victory with 56 to 6 in favor of Nexus.

In the locker room, each of them congratulated Clay and his skills as quarterback.

"Wow. This alternative persona is really making me strong. But still, I must wait until the end of Baseball Season at school to get my answer.

**Later**

As Clay was walking to the entrance to the school from inside the school, Josh walked up to him.

"Clay, we need to tell you a truth.", he said.

Ky, Dweezil, Flit, Skipper, Alex, and Miguel followed Josh.

"Clay, the bullies did not kill Max, like we told you.", said Dweezil.

"Then what did?", Clay asked his friends.

"Well Clay, if you must know, Max was not "physically" killed by the bullies.", said Alex.

"In fact, Max killed himself because of the bullies. In other words, you could say Max committed suicide.", said Ky.

"How did you find out? Did Emmy tell you?", Clay asked.

"She did. We will remember him dearly.", said Flit.

"But those bullies must be brought to justice someday, even if it means telling them what happened to Max.", said Skipper.

"I wanted to show you something, but maybe not until the sports season is over for this year, since it might distract you from victory for out school.", said Miguel.

"All right then.", said Clay as his friends walked home with him.

As the exited the school, they each saw Travis, Randy, and Harold walking around.

"Travis, someday I'll get you for what you have done to my life.", Clay thought as he saw the bullies.

**That Night**

Clay was in his bedroom with his football helmet in hand, looking out the window.

"I better focus on my sports skills for now.", he said as he looked at it.

Duskon then appeared behind him.

"The time will come when I tell you to ask your parents about Max.", he said before he disappeared.

"I know Duskon. But for know, I must support my friends at school. The time will come when Baseball ends at school.", Clay thought.

Clay put down his football helmet and went to sleep.

**END CHAPTER 4**

**NOTE: NEED TO STOP INTEREST INCREASE OF M.U.G.E.N. SINCE IT IS AFFECTING ME WITH MY TYPING.**

**Chapter 5: Clay Falls in Love**

**(SPOILER ALERT: The girl is the one in love with Clay).**

**Description: After another home game, someone sees Clay as he walks home. Turns out Clay falls in love with her from first sight. Thankfully, he promises to spend some time practicing for football and spending the rest of his time with her. Clay's friends see him with the girl. He learns her name is Ace. However, Clay does not know the secret about his persona. Not only that, but the bullies are yet again teasing more 7****th**** Graders, who are Clay's friends from 1****st**** Grade. Can Clay find out the secret? Or will he have to wait until the end of Baseball Season? Keep reading to find out!**


End file.
